


Night Mother’s wish

by partysnax



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Cicero fanfic y’all, Cicero might be a bit ooc, Dragonborn and Cicero goes on an adventure, Multi, Pls don’t hang me I really love Cicero and needed to write my own fic about him, We love Cicero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 09:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partysnax/pseuds/partysnax
Summary: Mileena never regretted joining the Dark Brotherhood. The contracts is rewarding, both mentally and economically. It’s all so good, she can even tolerate the annoying jester running around. That is, until the night mother brings her listener a special kind of contract... One that will test Mileena on everything she knows about Cicero and his mysterious past, but also about everything she knows about herself.





	Night Mother’s wish

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Skyrim fic, please comment and leave kudos! <3

Mileena couldn’t be happier, she thought to herself as she sat at the table, eating her supper and looking out over the sanctum. The traitor bitch Astrid had gotten what she deserved, the Night Mother had been returned to the sanctum and the brotherhood was thriving. Mileena could feel proud over her accomplishment, as she knew that even the whisper “Dark Brotherhood” sent shivers down people’s spine once again. She looked up when the Redguard male sat down across her, rubbing his templates.

“Good evening, Nazir.”

He just grunted in response. Mileena took a bite of her bread before Nazir turned to her with tired eyes.

“Remind me again why the jester is running around and not dismembered?”

She laughed.

“Who else would take care of the Night Mother, if not Cicero?”

She could hear the jester’s happily singing about death as he decorated the coffin with deathbells. 

“I could.” The Redguard’s annoyed voice filled the room.

“Nonsense. You know very well that no one could care for the Night Mother as Cicero does. He has a special place in the Dark Brotherhood, and he will have that place until he dies.”

Mileena’s voice was still calm and happy, but it had a certain feeling of seriousness behind. Nazir realised that his attempt to be allowed to slice Cicero’s neck had once again been denied. Mileena was going to tell Nazir to bring Cicero his supper, when a divine voice filled her head.

“Please come and see me, Mileena.”

Mileena froze. It was the first time that the Night Mother has used her real name. It must be something very important. She excused herself to Nazir, and went upstairs.

She found Cicero at the Night Mother’s coffin. He didn’t seem to have detected her yet, so she leaned against the wall and watched him work. He talked with the Night Mother as he treated her body with wonderfully smelling oils and rearranged the mountain flowers on her altar. Watching Cicero working like this, Mileena once again understood why she couldn’t ever kick him out. He worked with such delicacy and grace, she was stunned. She watched him work in quiet for a while, when Cicero suddenly turned around with a big grin and hysteric laughter.

“Oh, Listener likes what she sees?”

Mileena’s voice was just a squeal. Maybe her soul had left her and traveled straight to the Dread Father. 

“Cicero! You scared me!”

She wasn’t sure, but she thought she heard the Night Mother chuckle. Cicero quickly rushed forward and yanked Mileena’s hands from her, covering them in sloppy kisses.

“Cicero is so sorry, oh great Listener! Please, let Cicero stay with her and Mother! Cicero is so sorry-“

Mileena shocked yanked her hands back and rubbed them against her pants to try and get the saliva away.

“Cicero, it’s okay. Please just move so I can talk to Mother.”

Cicero started screaming something incoherent as he ran all he could from the Night Mother’s coffin. Mileena stood in front of the coffin, looking at the old corpse.

“Listener, I have a special request.”

“Yes Mother? How can I serve you?”

“Down in Solitude is an old woman who has made a significant discovery. She can cure hysteria.”

Mileena’s eyes went wide. Hysteria? If Mileena could get her hands on that cure, Cicero…

“Yes, Listener. My dear keeper Cicero need this cure. He’s been sloppy with his care for me, and his mind is so snared into the madness, I can’t see into it to understand what he’s thinking of.”

“I’ll get Cicero his cure, Mother.” She nodded as if the Night Mother could see her. 

“But I have a special request.”

Mileena looked puzzled.

“Yes Mother…?”

It was quiet for a while until the Night Mother answered again.

“Bring Cicero with you.”

If Mileena would get the choice between bringing Cicero on a mission or cutting off her own foot, she’d asked which foot she should cut off.

“Bring Cicero on a mission? Mother, are you…?”

The voice increased as the Night Mother sounded mad.

“Are you questioning me, Listener?”

“No, of course not Mother. I’m just…”

Mileena realised she had no choice, and she sighed when she continued.

“I’ll inform Cicero.”

The voice softened.

“Good, my Listener. So a contract begins, bound in blood…”

The Night Mother’s voice faded away, leaving Mileena with a headache and a thousand questions. She could see Cicero cautiously sneaking up the stairs. With a sigh she walked up to him.

“Yes, Listener? What is she thinking of?”

“Pack your bags, Cicero. We’re going on a trip.”

•

“You can’t be serious. This is a sick joke, right?” Nazir’s angry voice followed Mileena as she packed her bags.

“Night Mother’s order. I can’t deny.”

She grabbed a dress and put it in her bag. Nazir stood in the doorway, refusing to let her leave.

“Not only are you, the Listener, leaving in the middle of one of our greatest contracts? You’re also bringing a CLOWN?”

Mileena sighed as she looked into the man’s fuming eyes. She carefully stroked Nazir’s cheek. He sighed deeply as he put his hands on her hips, drawing her closer. She was the first to talk.

“I wish it didn’t have to be like this. But it is like it is, and we can’t change it. Besides, Solitude is, what, 5 days from here under normal circumstances? I’ll be home soon.” She smiled at him, but he didn’t return it.

“Yeah, normal circumstances.”

She laughed a little.

“If I can handle you, I’m sure I can handle Cicero.” 

“Not every man wants to be dominated.” He muttered and smiled lightly. Something in Mileena’s eyes glittered, and she kissed Nazir lightly on his neck, just below his jawline.

“I’ll miss you, elf.” He breathed into her ear, playing with the tip of it. She shuddered of the touch, her ears sensitive. They looked into eachother’s eyes once again, and Mileena kissed his lips.

“I’ll miss you too, grumpy old man.”

Nazir slid his hands under Mileena’s shirt, and-

Cicero happily opened Mileena’s bedroom door.

“Hello, Nazir! Oh, Listener! Your shirt is all messy! I could help you with that!”

Mileena quickly released herself from Nazir, inviting Cicero inside.

“Oh, it’s okay Cicero. Are you ready to leave?”

“Of course, Listener! I’ll follow you wherever you go!”

He seemed completely oblivious of Nazir’s glares. Nazir cleared his throat.

“Goodbye, Mileena. Happy hunting.”

He emphasised Mileena, and left the room. Cicero carried his old knapsack and an eager look on his face.

“Alright, let’s go then.”

As Mileena and Cicero walked outside into the crispy midnight air, they had no idea what was about to happen.


End file.
